You are mine, that's it
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Saga ama um certo francês, mas ele só quer sexo. Depois de dois longos anos tentando mudar o ruivo, Saga resolve desistir. O que aconteceria se Camus o visse com outra pessoa em um encontro pelas ruas de Athenas? Yaoi SagaXCamus Lemon. One-shot dedicada a Arashi Kishuu por todo o apoio que vem me dando! 3


Depois da batalha contra Hades, Athena pediu a Zeus permissão para reviver seus cavaleiros mortos na batalha. Como Athena nunca havia conseguido vencer Hades e sair viva da batalha, Zeus resolveu dar permissão à Athena como um presente. Alguns cavaleiros de ouro passaram a deixar o Santuário com frequência para fornicar em Athenas, outros criaram grupos de culinária, outros passavam o dia enchendo o saco das amazonas, outros criaram um grupo de literatura e xadrez e outros simplesmente não faziam nada.

Saga e Camus se encontravam quase todos os dias. Mas eles não eram dos que cozinhavam, muito menos dos que liam e jogavam xadrez. Eles. na visão de Camus, se encontravam para suprir suas necessidades masculinas e, na visão de Saga, apenas "conversar". O francês não se encontrava com o grego por amor, sinceramente nem sabia o que era esse sentimento, só o encontrava pelo sexo. Isso mesmo. Camus não era um anjo, longe disso, se envolveu com muitas pessoas diferentes ao longo de sua vida amorosa, mas sem dúvida alguma, Saga foi o melhor de todos. O grego conseguia deixá-lo louco como ninguém jamais havia conseguido. Saga era realmente diferenciado.

Saga era completamente louco pelo baixinho, mas nunca havia revelado isso nem ao próprio Camus. Ele demonstrava seu amor com gestos, que sempre ignorados ou descartados pelo ruivo. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo. Amava tanto aquele francês metido que seu coração chegava a doer. Era muito doloroso ter Camus e depois perdê-lo. Em um momento amá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã e, em outro, vê-lo partir ou ser mandado embora logo após o sexo. Nas poucas vezes que o francês lhe permitia, Saga o abraçava com ternura e paixão, mexia em seus longos fios ruivos, acaricia gentilmente a face do francês e, o que geralmente irritava mais o outro, lhe beijava o pescoço e sentia seu cheiro. Saga sempre fazia tudo o que ele mandava, sempre sorrindo. Mas o grego não aguentava mais aquela frieza e indiferença vindo do francês. Ele havia se decidido a esquecê-lo.

Camus estava impaciente. Saga já havia se atrasado uma hora, e ele nunca havia se atrasado uma única vez. O francês então resolveu ir até Gêmeos ver o que havia acontecido com o grego. Chegando lá, viu que a casa estava vazia. Chamou várias vezes os nomes dos donos. Nada. Resolveu ir até Áries pra ver se Mu sabia pra onde o grego se metera. Mu sempre sabia do paradeiro de tudo e de todos. Até Athena já foi procurá-lo quando perdeu seu báculo algumas semanas atrás. Passou correndo por Aldebaran sem nem falar boa noite.

-Hum, acaba de perder o que tinha de mais precioso, meu caro Camus... - Aldebaran disse baixo vendo o francês deixar a casa de Touro.

Chegando em Áries, viu as armaduras de Áries e Virgem montadas no chão do templo. Logo à frente estavam Shaka e Mu sentados em cadeiras de balanço lendo livros na porta do templo.

-Boa noite Mu, Shaka -Camus iniciou.

-Boa noite - Os dois responderam juntos.

-Vocês viram o Saga por ai? - Perguntou receoso.

-Ah, sim - Shaka respondeu.

-Saiu agora ha pouco, em direção à Athenas, bem vestido e exalando à perfume - Mu comentou sem se alterar.

-Obrigado! - Camus saiu correndo pelo caminho que Mu apontou.

-Acha que ele vai ter uma grande surpresa? - Mu perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Certamente meu caro Mu - Shaka respondeu sorrindo igual ao outro.

Camus só teve tempo de tirar a armadura e enviá-la de volta a Aquário, pra não chamar a atenção. Logo avistou Saga, andando sozinho em uma rua da capital.

"Maldito! Me deixou lá esperando enquanto você ia pra algum tipo de balada medíocre só pra fornicar!" Camus esbravejou por pensamento.

A surpresa do aquariano se deu quando uma moça de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis como o céu saiu de uma rua e correu em direção ao geminiano. Ela, sem dúvida nenhuma, era muito linda. Saga a abraçou e beijou com ternura, deixando o ruivo ainda mais assustado. Os dois se separaram, para a alegria de Camus, e Saga a estendeu a mão. Ela pegou sorridente e os dois saíram andando pelas ruas de Athenas, seguidos pelo aquariano espião.

-Você está linda hoje, Kátia - Saga comentou sorrindo.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Ela sorriu envergonhada - Você está magnífico.

-Obrigado! - Ele sorriu corado.

Aquilo fez Camus se lembrar de uma coisa que deixou seu coração apertado.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Hey Camus - Saga o chamou - Você está lindo hoje!

-Hum - Camus apenas murmurou enquanto terminava de arrumar suas roupas.

-Não quer ficar mais um pouco? Está frio lá fora - O grego insistiu - Não quero que você fique doente e...

-Eu sou um cavaleiro do gelo, não sinto frio - O francês disse ríspido - Adeus, Gêmeos.

-Até amanhã, Camus - Saga respondeu cabisbaixo.

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

Se arrependimento matasse, a missa de sétimo dia de Camus teria sido mês passado. Ele não desistiu de seguir o outro. Com seu cosmo mais reduzido e escondido do que nunca, o francês se escondia pelas ruas espionando o geminiano em seu encontro.

-Que ir ao shopping? Ver um filme? Tomar alguma coisa? - Saga perguntou.

-Vamos tomar um café? - Ela sugeriu.

-Como quiser, minha linda - O grego sorriu.

Aquilo foi como uma facada no coração do outro, o que o fez lembrar de mais uma coisa.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Hey baixinho, quer tomar um vinho hoje? - Saga adentrou o templo de Aquário sorridente.

-Já tomei - Camus nem olhou para o outro, continuou lendo seu livro.

-Mas esse é especial! Um amigo meu que é seu conterrâneo me mandou alguns esse mês.

-De francês aqui já basta eu, Gêmeos.

-Mas meu amor... - Saga ainda tentava.

-Se já disse a que veio, já pode se retirar - Camus o interrompeu ríspido.

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

Aquilo era um castigo. Aquela mulher imunda não tinha o direito de tocar em propriedade sua. Neste momento Camus se questionou o porquê de ter aceitado a proposta de Hades, voltar ao Santuário, apanhar feito pandeiro no Carnaval, morrer pela segunda vez, reviver e se sacrificar de novo no Muro das Lamentações. Se foi tudo para salvar seres humanos como aquela moça, Camus desejava não ter feito aquilo.

"Será que Athena ficaria brava se eu colocasse essa mulher insolente em um Esquife de Gelo?" O francês considerou seriamente a ideia.

Ele ficou observando de longe. Saga teria muito pra ouvir quando chegasse ao Santuário, e como teria. Na verdade, colocaria os dois em esquifes de gelo, diferentes, só pra garantir. Cada selinho, risada e carícias discretas que os dois trocaram deixava Camus mais irado. Ele reparou no tanto que Saga estava feliz. Ficou enojado.

"Você também é feliz comigo, seu maldito, então não saia por ai me traindo com qualquer piranha que passa na rua!" Camus pensou furioso.

Viu como ela enlaçava os dedos com os dele, se lembrou das vezes que Saga tentava enlaçar seus dedos com os dele e nunca obteve sucesso. Ele nunca havia visto o grego sorrir tanto em toda a sua vida. Aquila mulher pagaria caro se colocasse mais um dedo em seu Saga. Ela então sorriu e colocou os dedos na pequena mecha de cabelo curvada que Saga tem nas bochechas e o grego corou. O francês entrou em estado de ebulição. Se ele mesmo se colocasse em um esquife de gelo, com certeza ele derreteria em segundos. Por alguns momentos, o ruivo faria inveja até à Ave Fênix do Ikki. Saga sempre cora quando estão juntos, ele não pode fazer o mesmo com ela. Essa era a lógica do francês.

Quando saíram do café, Camus já havia montado vinte esquemas de assassinato, pensado em ligar para sete homens-bomba e conseguido o número de sete lojas de armas. Chegaram à casa da moça.

-Bom, aqui estamos - O grego disse sorridente.

-Muito obrigado pelo passeio, meu amor - Ela sorriu e o beijou.

Camus ficou atônito. Os dois começaram a se pegar de forma quente. Ele deslisou as mãos até as coxas da mesma e puxou-as para si. Ela enroscava as mãos nos fios azulados em seus cabelos. O ruivo percebeu certos fios se tornando prateados no topo da cabeça de Saga e se perguntou se isso sempre acontecia. Depois de vários minutos de pegação quente, Camus deu graças aos deuses por não ter ninguém além dele passando na rua e vendo o seu geminiano e uma biscate se pegando cabulosamente em frente ao puteiro, quer dizer, em frente à casa dela.

-Muito obrigado por tudo, meu amor - Saga se ajoelhou e beijou a mão da moça - Essa noite foi incrível.

"Levante-se, maldito, levante-se!" Camus gritava em pensamento.

-Muito obrigado, Saga, eu te amo! - Ela o ajudou a levantar e os dois se abraçaram.

"Não ama não, não ama não!" O ruivo pensavam louco de raiva.

-Eu tenho que ir, já esta tarde... - O grego comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos fartos.

-Quando nos veremos de novo? - Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Nunca, se depender de mim e se eu te colocar em um Esquife de Gelo"

-Logo, meu amor, não consigo ficar muito tempo sem te ver... - Eles se abraçaram de novo - Até mais, Kátia, fique bem.

"Aposto que ela não vai ficar nada bem depois que eu usar uma Execução Aurora nela!" Camus sorria mentalmente.

Saga caminhou lentamente até o Santuário, seguido por Camus. Passou por Áries e Touro silenciosamente, pois os donos já estavam dormindo. Quando chegou à Gêmeos e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, sentiu alguém o empurrar contra a parede. Alguém menor que ele. Camus o beijou de forma bruta, não sendo correspondido.

-Onde esteve?

-Em Athenas.

-Com quem?

-Com a minha namorada, Kátia.

-Como assim "namorada"? Está me traindo, Saga?

-Precisaríamos ter algo antes pra eu poder te trair, Camus - Saga disse ríspido- nunca tivemos nada.

-Como não tínhamos? - Camus perguntou indignado.

-Não se faça de idiota! Você pisava em mim quando bem entendia! Cansei de ser seu cachorrinho, Camus. Estou obrigando meu coração a te esquecer - Os olhos do grego estavam tristes- Tenha certeza que isso dói muito mais em mim do que em você.

-Você é meu, sempre vai ser - Ele esbravejou.

-Eu era seu - Saga bufou - Mas cansei de amar e não ser amado.

-Eu não vou perder você pra essa piranha! Eu me recuso! - Camus gritou, o que assustou Saga, afinal, Camus nunca grita.

-Você já perdeu, Camus, mas meu coração ainda é seu - O grego tentou afastar-se do francês.

-Não, não perdi - O ruivo o abraçou com força - Você mesmo disse que seu coração ainda é meu.

-Ele é seu e sempre vai ser, mas você pisou demais no meu orgulho, nos meus sentimentos, em mim - Saga disse sério - Você me fez lembrar que eu tinha um coração, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz. Por isso eu te amo, Camus, e isso nunca vai mudar, só que não vou ficar o resto da minha vida beijando os seus pés.

-Eu não quero você beijando os meus pés! - Camus gritou novamente e olhou nos olhos do grego com o rosto completamente molhado por lágrimas - Eu quero você comigo pra sempre! Quero que você seja meu, só meu e de mais ninguém! Eu prometo que vou mudar.

-Pare com isso, Camus, não prometa o que não pode cumprir - O grego evitou o olhar do outro.

-Eu posso mudar, você sabe disso! - O ruivo insistia.

-Não, Camus, você não muda nunca - Saga disse ríspido - Eu fiquei dois anos tentando te mudar com todo o meu amor e você só ficou cada vez mais exigente na cama e me maltratando cada vez mais.

-Na cama... - Camus pensou por alguns instantes - Isso! Vou te mostrar o tanto que eu posso mudar!

Camus arrastou o grego até o quarto e o empurrou na cama.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu sou um homem comprometido! - Saga esbravejou.

-Me deixa te mostrar que eu posso mudar, Gêmeos... Não, Saga - o aquariano disse do fundo do coração.

-... Tá bom - Saga aceitou, afinal, era a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que ele o chamava por nome.

Camus então sentou no colo de Saga e começou a beijar-lhe calmamente. O grego não resistiu e o abraçou, correspondendo o beijo. O ruivo rebolava lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo do beijo. Acariciava o outro com amor, enlaçava seus dedos nos cabelos fartos do outro, completamente diferente da forma selvagem que tinha todas as outras vezes que transaram. Ele então se ajoelhou e empurrou Saga para o meio da cama. Abriu o própria calça e retirou o membro pulsante. Engatinhou até o geminiano e abriu a calça do mesmo lentamente, afagando-lhe o membro ereto. Camus adorava o membro do geminiano. Ele era grande, grosso e estranhamente atraia o francês. Ele abaixou a calça do grego e iniciou um lento sexo oral. Chupava-lhe os testículos, o membro, a virilha como nunca havia feito na vida. Saga gemia de prazer e enroscava os dedos nos fios ruivos do outro. Camus então parou. Subiu até o peito do grego e chupou-lhe os mamilos. Saga gemia e arfava de prazer. Parou lentamente e se levantou. Retirou todas as suas roupas de forma sensual e voltou a engatinhar sobre Saga. Abriu a camisa do rapaz e o fez tirá-la. Puxou as calças do outro bem lentamente, deixando-o nu. Saga o encarava com um olhar cheio de desejo.

Ele se deitou ao lado do geminiano, pegou seu braço direito e puxou para si.

-Eu quero você dentro de mim Saga - O aquariano beijou-lhe os lábios de forma doce e ele se lembrou de algo.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Podemos fazer de um jeito diferente hoje, Camus? - Saga perguntou esperançoso.

-Qual jeito? - Camus respondeu friamente como sempre.

-De ladinho, me falaram que é muito romântico!

-Quando eu quiser romance, eu leio um livro - O aquariano disse ríspido - Na cama, eu quero sexo, só isso.

-Tudo bem, como você quiser, Camus - Saga forçou um sorriso.

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

O grego então puxou a perna direita do rapaz para cima da sua e roçou-lhe o membro nas nádegas. Colocou dois dedos na boca do francês, que os chupou lentamente. Retirou os dedos da boca do outro e os colocou em sua entrada, lubrificando-a muito bem. Camus tremeu e gemeu com o toque. Saga então foi colocando o membro lentamente, como se fosse a primeira vez. Parou quando todo seu volume estava dentro da entrada do outro, que gemeu languido. Camus sempre fora muito apertadinho, mas hoje ele havia se superado. Saga estava louco pra começar, mas sentia que deveria esperar.

Enquanto o aquariano lutava para não iniciar um sexo selvagem como sempre faziam, o grego beijava-lhe a nuca, a orelha e o pescoço com amor e ternura.

-Pode... se mexer... Saga - O ruivo disse entre gemidos.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Saga iniciou com movimentos calmos e ritmados, deslisando o membro pra dentro e pra fora com calma e cautela. Camus gemia loucamente. Sexo selvagem era bom, mas aquele jeito calmo, quente e gostoso era realmente muito bom. O aquariano rebolava lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo do quadril do outro. Saga então desceu sua mão direita até o membro do francês e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava. Camus gemeu languido. Saga arfava no ombro de Camus. O francês então virou os rosto e selou os lábios dos dois com um beijo apaixonado. Ficaram muito tempo naquela posição calma, até Saga sentir que Camus queria mais, muito mais prazer, mas estava aguentando, por ele. A ereção de Camus já estava chegando até a doer, de tanto prazer que o rapaz estava tendo.

-Ei... Saga - Camus disse arfando.

-Hum? - O grego disse sem parar os movimentos.

-Podemos trocar de posição?

-Tá...bom - Saga saiu de dentro do outro.

Saga ficou atônito quando viu o francês ficar de de quatro em cima da cama.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Hey Camus, que tal a gente fazer de quatro hoje? - Saga perguntou sorridente.

-Cale a boca, desgraçado - Camus disse ríspido - Não consegue fazer nas posições de sempre? Tá com medo de broxar? Acha mesmo que eu vou me rebaixar a seu cachorrinho?

-Não! Eu só queria...

-Eu já disse pra calar a boca! Só me fode e some daqui, maldito Gêmeos! - Camus esbravejou.

-Tá bom, meu baixinho...

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

Saga engatinhou até ele e o abraçou por trás. Ele percebeu que Camus estava engolindo completamente o seu orgulho por ele, sem pensar duas vezes.

-Eu te amo, Saga - Camus disse olhando pra trás - De verdade.

-Eu também te amo, meu baixinho - Saga o beijou.

Vendo que o ruivinho já rebolava pedindo por mais, Saga voltou a introduzir-se dentro dele, só que dessa vez com movimentos rápidos e quentes. O geminiano forçava-se para dentro do ruivo de forma bruta e selvagem, do jeito que o ruivo gostava. Puxava-lhe os cabelos e mordia-lhe as costas. Camus gemia com vontade, chegando até a gritar de prazer. Deram graças ao deuses por Kanon estar em missão, mas do jeito que Camus gritava, Aphrodite já deveria até ter caído da cama de susto. Saga masturbava o membro ereto do ruivinho com uma mão e com a outra explorava o peito do francês, demorando ao passar pelos mamilos rosados do outro. Finalmente chegaram ao clímax juntos. Saga gemeu alto e se derramou dentro do ruivo, que despejou seu líquido na cama de Saga. Os dois caíram para o lado e Saga envolveu o francês com seus braços fortes.

-Essa foi... a melhor transa... da minha vida - Camus disse arfando de cansaço.

-Da minha... também - Saga estava no mesmo estado que o outro.

-Você não vai... sumir quando... amanhecer... não é? - Camus perguntou inseguro olhando nos olhos do grego.

-Você sabe... que eu nunca... abandonaria... o homem que eu... mais amo... nesse mundo - Saga sorriu verdadeiramente, como não fazia a muito tempo.

-Eu te... amo - Camus disse choroso - Como nunca amei ninguém...

-Eu também te... amo, Camus - Saga o abraçou mais forte.

-Você me ensinou... a te amar, Saga... e conseguiu... me fazer mudar por você - Camus sorriu, o que era muito raro - Eu finalmente entendi... o que é amar.

-Seu sorriso... é o mais bonito... que eu já vi - Saga beijou-lhe a testa.

-Vai ficar... comigo pra sempre? - Camus perguntou lutando contra o sono.

-Só se você sorrir assim pra mim todos os dias...


End file.
